


Archetype

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini!Sam and Mini!Jack are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archetype

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt: 8. School at the livejournal community 50_smutlets

Samantha scrolls along the bookshelf looking for the specific volume she needs.

"Sometimes I think you like it here in the library better than at home in the apartment."

Ignoring the comment, she locates the text and takes it off the shelf.

"This is the one you need to finish your report, John."

Taking the book away from her, he rolls his eyes. "I should have argued this. I hated High School the first time, this is only marginally better."

"Oh, please. Where did you rank in your class the first time?"

"Twenty-third."

"Not bad. But second is better."

Putting his arm around her and letting his hand slide down to her ass, he smiles. "I'll never have any complaints about being second to you."

Samantha's eyes roll. "You've been hanging around far too many high school boys."

"Oh?"

He gives her a questioning stare and she can tell he isn't impressed by the comment.

"You're starting to act and sound just like them." She replies, carefully moving his hand from her rear to a spot significantly higher on her hip.

He begins to walk, slowly and carefully moving her with him. "In case you didn't notice, that's because I AM one, again."

Cocking her head slightly to the side and allowing him to move her she leans toward his ear and whispers. "That fact might have managed to garner my attention."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad," he says as he passes them through the threshold of the door to one of the smaller Media rooms, carefully flicking on the light as they go, "because there are some other things that I would have hoped that you'd notice?"

"Oh?"

"Yes." He closes the door behind him, making sure the blinds are shut as well.

"What sort of things?"

He turns back to find her sitting on the edge of the table, her legs swinging slightly. Locking the door without even looking, he replies, "Oh, you know, just some of the more 'adult' things about me."

Leaning forward as he steps up to her, she kisses his cheek before whispering in his ear, "You've always been a big kid, Jack. I seriously doubt there is a truly adult bone in your body whether you are sixteen or sixty."

His hands settle on her waist, his fingers toying with the fabric of her sweater. "Have I mentioned how much I love this uniform?"

Smooth lips kiss her neck and she smiles while she answers. "Actually, no. Usually you're upset that I didn't go out for the cheerleading team, instead."

His teeth nip lightly at her neck and she knows he'll be pleased by the small gasp she gives in response.

"Field Hockey does have its advantages." he murmurs as his legs slip between hers, his hands easily sliding the skirt up to her thighs.

Her hands leave the spot on the table where they've been bracing her and move to his shoulders. Her lips find his as she finally gives in to the torment of desire racing through her. There are some things to be said for having a second chance to relive part of High School.

Jack's fingers slip under the tight little shorts she wears under the skirt and pushes them down to her ankles, watching as one foot carefully slips out of them before her knees hook onto his hips and pull him closer.

His hands bring her to the edge of the table, while hers work at his jeans. Her fingers making quick work of his button and fly, before hastily pushing his pants down over his hips. Her hand slides past the waistline of his boxers before she pulls back from the kiss to look at him knowingly.

Wide eyes and red cheeks greet her, and Jack looks a bit stunned before understanding graces his features and he fidgets for his back pocket.

"Sorry."

The fingers of her left hand trace patterns across his skin, while her right cups his neck so she can kiss him leisurely. "It's okay. Just don't want to take any chances."

Jack smiles as he finishes slipping on the condom. "Yeah, I can just see it now if you wound up pregnant before we even get to the Academy. After you killed me I'd have to worry about the others."

His hands move back to her thigh, guiding her to him as he moves closer to her. While her lips travel across his neck up to his ear.

"They'll be plenty of time for that after the Academy, Jack."

Her whispered words have their desired effect and he completes their union in one swift thrust, pushing the air out of her lungs in a strangled moan. His head rests on her shoulder for a moment before he catches his breath enough to ask, "You like making me do that, don't you?"

Rotating her hips lightly against his, she kisses him before replying, "It has its advantages."

Their rhythm isn't perfect, but it's enough. Sam leans back on the table, enjoying the angle better with her elbows resting beneath her and her hips angled up. She also enjoys the fact that she can watch Jack this way.

Their eyes connect and hers flutter as Jack's hands start to move. His right splaying across her stomach while his left moves under her light sweater to toy with her nipples. She knows he's always enjoyed the fact that a sports bra will let him do that with less difficulty.

His thumb circles slowly and she finds herself unable to suppress the deep moan of pleasure that bubbles forth from within her. Her neck craning back as her mouth opens and her breathing increases. She feels her toes twitch and wonders if she is the only senior to be able to say that her boyfriend is able to do this to her every time. She wonders if Jack had been like this the first time around, and how come she hadn't been this lucky in high school the first time? Then it dawns on her that if she had, she probably would have wound up pregnant before she'd ever gotten to the Academy.

A deeper moan pulls her away from her musings as she feels the familiar flutter course through her abdomen. Sitting up, she wraps her legs around Jack's waist and rocks against him as their lips connect. Her spasms rush through her and all she can do is hold on to Jack as he follows her right along.

His finger brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and she releases a breath she hadn't realized she's been holding. Kissing her gently on the nose, he smiles.

"I think I have more then enough data for my report."

She gives a very unfeminine snort and pulls out her ponytail to readjust it before leaving the room.

"I have to run. We have a game in an hour."

He kisses her as she finishes with her hair. "Hey, have I ever made you miss a game, or class, or study session?"

She thinks for a second before answering, "Only once, but that was because you broke your collarbone in the soccer game earlier in the day."

"For the third time."

"First time in this body, Jack. It makes a difference."

After straightening her skirt and fixing her shorts, she makes sure he's ready before kissing him once more and then opening the door and heading on her way to the field.

"Don't forget the book, John."


End file.
